Lovely Bones
by xXNekoBunnehsXx
Summary: Izzy wasn't normal. She was beaten by her father, he found out she was an EVO and litteraly threw her away. Now she works for Providence, curing EVO's and fighting Van Kleiss. But then she met Rex on her fifteenth birthday and everything changed. RexOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! The song you want to listen to for this chapter is 'Naturally' by Selena Gomez! It goes nicely with this chapter. That's about it…I believe. G'bye. OH YEAH! The disclaimer; I don't own Generator Rex or any of its characters, only Izzy and any other OC's. **_**NOW**_** bye! **_

*Izzy's POV*

I sat at the 'checkup' table, not able to lie down properly due to my wings. I watched as Dr. Holiday walked around the room, searching drawers for her tools. I sighed, running my hand through my dark black and purple hair.

"Hey, Holiday—" Dr. Holiday turned to me, glaring at me.

"Doctor." She insisted, shoving a thermometer in my mouth. I gingerly tugged it out and pouted cutely.

"Hey, _Doctor_ Holiday, who is this guy I'm supposed to meet today? And why on my fifteenth birthday?" I asked and Dr. Holiday walked behind me.

"Stretch 'em." Dr. Holiday ordered and grabbed onto my jet black wing and forcing me to out stretch it. She looked at them and stuck a needle into my wing and got a sample of my blood. I hissed and tried to shake her off.

"Stop…" I groaned, frowning. She took off one of my secondary feather and I growled at her.

"Well, your meeting another one of my patients; Rex. He's an EVO like you. That's why it's so important." Holiday said and instantly a smile lit up my face.

"Really, for real? You promise you aren't lying?" Then I quickly added, "Is he cute?" Holiday sighed and took my temperature and did doctor—like stuff.

"I'm not lying, and yes, for real. Happy Birthday by the way." She said, being totally serious and ignoring the 'Is he cute question'. I sighed.

"Jeez Doc, why you gotta be so…serious? _Why so serious_?" I quoted The Joker and she sighed.

"Rex is going to be here soon; their transferring him from the Providence main base to this one." She said, "Get ready, put on your battle clothes and decided whether you want to show your wings or not." She left with that and I stalked off to my 'broom closet' of a room. I fell on my bed, lying on my side and fell into a silent sleep.

See I am an EVO. My nanites seem to harmonize in my back and my hands instead of anywhere else. That's one reason I have wings, and happen to be able to cure EVO's, even slightly. I can't cure them completely but I am able to get their almost-normal-human selves back.

My family life was strange. My father had found I was an EVO when I started growing my wings, and after years of physical abuse only he would really know, so he threw me in a dumpster and forgot about me. He never cared but for some reason I had been invited to a baby shower two years ago for my mother when I was thirteen, eight years after my father abandoned me. Of course I didn't attend. I was no longer family; Providence let me change my name which had once been Isabella into Izzy, no last name or anything. And according to the government I was legally dead. Funny how that works, eh? So if I was still Isabella Williams then today would have been my birthday and I would have a younger sister named Delilah.

How stupid.

I woke to the usual sounds: Crashes, bangs, clocks ticking, and the loud rumbling of a jet. My walls were a little thin, I suppose. I sat up, sitting with my knees to my chest and I unfurled my wings, sighing. I walked over to my dresser and lazily tugged out a white dress shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with an electric design and I tugged on my pants and shirt then I looked at myself in the mirror.

Something was missing. I dug into my drawers and pulled out a black tie and tore the middle off my shirt, leaving a midriff. I smiled and dug my hands into my pockets and walked out of the room, pulling on an army jacket. I was walking through the hall and suddenly I was stopped, hitting something hard yet soft with a large amount of force.

"Ouch!"

"You aren't going out like that."

"Eh…?" I looked up, holding my nose to see—oh but who else?—Six. I looked at him, pouting.

"Why the hell not? It's my birthday." I demanded, putting my hands on my hips. Six gestured toward my belly-button piercing and the cuffs on my slightly pointed ears and I looked at him slightly surprised.

"Providence isn't giving you housing so you can get piercings, and take off those cuffs. Not even on your birthday." He insisted and I edged away from him.

"I can't exactly just take them _off_!"

"You can on the belly-button one."

O.O "But I don't wanna. It'll still _hurt_."

Six sighed and rubbed his temples and glared at me. "Just go change your shirt." He ordered and I gave him a mock solider salute and walked off towards my room.

I came back in a pair of black khaki's folded at the ankle and a dark red midriff shirt with slits in the back that did a stair pattern and over that (Six forced me to) I had a black hoodie with slits in the back for my wings. I stretched my wings through the slits and looked at Six for approval and he nodded.

"Is this okay with you? Hmm…?" I asked, slightly snidely.

"Yes."

"Where are we going any way?"

"Providence main base."

"Yay! I haven't been to the petting zoo in _forever!_" I said excitedly and Six looked at me, a disapproving look upon his features.

"You won't be there to _play_." He said and I grunted.

"_You_ won't." I said with a chuckle and we made our way with haste to the dining room and I found there were already people there. I tucked my wings in my jacket and looked over the guests. A tan boy with goggles and slicked back black hair and warm brown eyes, and then there was Holiday. I looked with cautious interest.

I walked as soon as I noticed Six had taken his seat and I stumbled towards an empty in between Holiday and the brown eyed boy. A blush snaked to my cheeks and I frowned; why was I blushing.

"Hi, I'm Rex." Rex said as I turned around in my chair to look at him. My violet eyes widened slightly but I took his hand as he stuck it out to shake. Obviously he was more eager to meet me then I was to meet him.

"Izzy." I mumbled turning away from him. I looked down, at our laced hands and felt a small jolt run from my heart to my hand and our hands flashed a bright blue and I stole my hand away, cursing.

"What was that?" Rex mumbled, seeming excited to see this.

"I dunno." I said, examining Rex's hand and then my own.

"Ahem," Holiday coughed to get our attention, "Good to see we have all gotten to know each other." Rex and I blushed and suddenly a monkey popped out from underneath the table.

"Nice going, Chief. You got's yourself a girlfriend!"The monkey shouted and I looked at Rex, a confused expression on my face.

"Uh…who's the monkey?"

"That's my friend, Bobo." I was about to burst out laughing but Six put a hand over my mouth, giving me a disapproving look.

"Fine, fine. Where's dinner then?" I asked, my stomach growling slightly.

"All the guests have still not arrived." Holiday said, grabbing a drink off the table and sipping quaintly.

"Who else's coming?" Rex asked and my heart thudded in my chest.

"You didn't."

"Isabella, It's your birthday they wanted to see you." Six said and I growled loudly, bolting up from my seat and spilling a whole pitcher of Ice cold water.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted, and unfurled my wings, about ready to bolt before I felt Six and Holiday restraining me and binding me to my seat with ropes they had hidden under the table. I screamed in anger and fumed from my seat. Rex watched, looking utterly surprised.

"They're the ones who gave me up! Why in the fuck would they taunt me like this by showing up to a day _I_ mourn on?" I yelled, struggling against the ropes. Rex touched my wings and I glared at him.

"What are you doing?" I ground out, and Rex looked up at me, alarmed.

"Nothing, just…looking." He said awkwardly and I looked sideways at him and sighed. Suddenly the sound of the door opening with a loud creak made my head spin a flash to the noise and I growled.

"Hello…?"

TO BE CONTINUED…!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! The song you want to listen to for this chapter is 'You love is my drug' by Ke$ha! It goes nicely with this chapter, there's a weird music video. I don't own Generator Rex or any of its characters, only Izzy and any other OC's. Bye! **_

_**WAIT! Okay so, in this one we introduce a…ah…new voice into this story so here is like a small Key you use to know who is who.**_

_Normal Izzy thoughts, __**Dark Izzy thought's. Okay that's about it.**_

*Izzy's POV*

I bolted up, the ropes keeping me down as I went absolutely rabid in rage. A brown haired woman cringed away from me by the door, a dark brown haired girl in her arms. A man with a seemingly nice appearance looked around, confused. I sat back down, crossing my legs in the chair and clutching on the arms of the chair and I gave a wicked, evil, smile.

"Isabella?" The woman asked uncertainly and then looked to the man.

"Oh look who can remember the name of the garbage she blindly allowed a piece of even bigger trash throw out." I said snidely, and watched as the man twitched. "By the way, my name isn't Isabella. I wouldn't dare keep a title made for people like _you_."

"Hello Mr. Six, I understand you wanted to speak with us." He said, ignoring me. My eyes flared and my smile widened.

"Yes he wanted to say, 'You're a douche bag.' Goodbye." I growled and Holiday walked over to me, leaning down to whisper.

"Izzy, you're being rude and idiotic. Stop, this is important." She stated and I looked at her with a cold indifference.

"When you've worked with Providence for ten whole years you learn to lose _certain_ manners." I retorted, turning away from her with a mask of hurt. Rex looked at me, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder and I looked into his eyes, pleading silently for him to help me away from here.

He gave a slight nod and looked down at my restraints—ropes. He shook his head.

"I can't get through _rope_. I'm good with machines." He said and I frowned. Then a smile lit up my face and I turned to Rex and he looked at me in some sort of dumbstruck expression.

"I have a pocket knife."

"Where is it?"

"…In my pocket…duh." I said with a giggle and suddenly my attention was brought back to those…things. I narrowed my eyes at them and felt a look of total hatred caress my features, like it was always meant to be there.

"Isabella I am so sorry you felt you needed to leave. I don't know what we did!" The mother yelled and tears swept across her cheeks like thunder claps across the sky.

"What?" I snarled, looking to the man at the foot of the table. "Who told you that rubbish?"

The woman frowned and looked again at her husband, confused. "Henry, what is she talking about? You said she ran away from home." The woman insisted and I snickered.

"Y-yes that is what happened, Emma." Henry mumbled, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"I beg to differ!" I shouted and suddenly my hands were loose again, Rex had cut through the ropes. I leapt up and stood on the table, glaring down at them like an animal looks down on prey.

"What kinda shit of is that! He—you know what, how about you tell them _daddy dearest!"_ I yelled and suddenly Rex's arm's were restraining me, pulling me back as I leaned forward into the face of a man I hated.

"C'mon! Tell them what exactly you did to your little _Isabella_!" I yelled on the verge of tears. "Tell your daughter and your wife God damn it!"

"OKAY!" He yelled, slamming himself down on the table and he shook. "I-I threw her in the dumpster outside of our house on the day I told you she ran away." He mumbled and I smiled feebly.

"Henry!" Emma gasped, tears exploding from her eyes yet again. I sighed.

"It's not like you did anything to stop him _Emma_." She looked up, her eyes red and puffy but I still showed no remorse. "You gladly had another child with that monster. Probably not even a second thought about the child who was considered dead."

"Izzy!" Six yelled at me and grabbed onto my arm. I shoved him back, away from me.

"This was your own damn fault! Why couldn't you just let me stay in my room?" I snarled and received a good slap on the cheek for speaking like that. I held my cheek in shock as I hit the floor.

_No. Not here—oh god not here!_

_**Look at this! They don't want you either, do they now, Izzy? **_

_Shut up._

"Izzy…" Rex whispered as I cowered away from Six's hand. Rex lifted me and I shivered noticeably.

"She uh...probably just needs some air." Rex said and I nodded quickly. I looked at Henry and he had the scariest smile you could think of upon his lips. I let out a small gasp and ran out of the room, Rex tailing me.

"Rex, leave me alone!" I yelled once I had run from out of the building. I unfurled my wings and flew into the sky, flying practically blindly. Suddenly the sound of propellers rang in my ears and I flew faster, down to a place I knew.

I landed on a sandy beach and I fell, on my hands and knees. I had already scraped my legs on the rocks and felt them bleed as I simply sat there. I sat near the water, listening silently to the waves. I felt something; someone's arm's gracefully wrapping themselves around my waist. I saw spiked black hair and I snuggled up to the nice warm form and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you just leave me alone, Rex?" I moaned and he looked at me patting my head and smiling goofily.

"I can't just leave a friend when she's upset." He stated and gently nudged me. I smiled gently and I looked up at him, something in my chest throbbing. Then I looked down, blushing.

"Sorry, I don't know why you would do such a thing. I'm a fool." I said quietly. Rex looked at me, bolting up and dragged me up with him, and pulled me into an embrace.

"Rex!" I yelled all of the sudden, startled. Rex held me and I squirmed and laid my hands on his back and a surge of energy swung from my heart and into my hands. I gasped and jumped back away from Rex as a strange blue light bolted from my hands.

"Izzy are you okay?" Rex asked me and suddenly I noticed that everywhere I had touched Rex his skin had the same tinge of blue light shone.

"Uh…yeah. What about you?" I asked and he nodded at me. "So…we can't…touch?"

"I don't think that's it." Rex whispered and Rex looked at me with a small smile. I looked at him in the eyes, blushing deeply and I let a small smile creep to my lips.

"I—I think…" I was speaking when suddenly a large screech came to my ears and me and Rex both jumped back and looked around. Suddenly a large EVO appeared from the waters and me Rex looked at each other.

"You know how to fight EVO's?" He asked and I nodded with a large grin.

"Would I be alive if I didn't?" I yelled back with a giggle. Rex looked at me with a big smile and I blushed.

"Vámonos!" Rex cried and I smiled at his battle cry.

The EVO had pasty white skin, blazing red eyes and dark circles under his eyes. He reached the second tallest mountain and had large growths all over his body, muscles around his arms. He looked pretty damn ugly.

I launched myself up, pulling out my wings, flew up to it, and brought out my knife.

I stabbed it in the back of the head, withdrew my blade and looked to Rex. He was still attacking. I smiled faintly and looked at the EVO tauntingly.

"Hey ugly!" I yelled throwing my knife and hitting him in between his eyes. He roared and swung his arm at me as he ran forward, causing the very floor to shake. I let out a small scream as I dodged the hand and spun around.

"Rex, who's gonna cure him, you or me?"

"Not like you can!" He yelled and I flipped him the bird.

"You think so?" I asked and he nodded, punching the EVO. The EVO reared back in pain and I smiled.

"Then watch this!" I flew to the head and slammed my hand down on his forehead and felt a jolt as I cured him. A male form fell from the sky and I flew down to grab him. '_Oh shit he's naked!' _I thought and quickly flew back to the sand and laid him down, flew to where Rex was and hugged him.

"He was naked." Rex stated and I shook.

"Oh, well, I didn't notice." I said sarcastically.

He laughed and we flew back to a bridge on the side of the beach and simply sat at the edge. I stood, and he stood and I looked at him.

"So…we make a pretty good team." Rex said and I nodded.

"We do." I murmured and suddenly Rex's arm was around my waist and I smiled with a blush across my cheeks.

"R-Rex." He hugged me close to him, putting his forehead against mine and smiled.

"Yes…?" Our hands laced together and I thought about what we were doing.

"¿Why do I feel like this?" I asked softly and he looked down at me.

"Like what, Izzy?"

"Happy, excited like I always want to be like this." _Someone explain to me_.

"Well, that's how I feel too." Something in me snapped, realizing what exactly this was. I felt the same jolt, from my heart to my hands and wherever else Rex and I's body's met and a spark of blue electricity shot out, lashing at Rex.

"_**No**_**." **

"What, Izzy what's wrong?" He asked as I pulled away from him.

"We should get going; I can hear the Providence ships now." _**That's right, Izzy. Deny him.**__ But I don't want to._

"Izzy I know this isn't about work." He said, reaching out for me. _**Time to go, Izzy.**_

I gave a small nod, almost to myself, and ran forward onto the edge of the water and flew up in one hard down stroke, lifting off.

"Izzy wait!" He cried out to me but I flew off.

I saw the Providence ships, flying towards me and the door opened. I flew in and saw Six, ignoring him and ran into Holiday's cabin aboard the ship. I heard Rex calling for me but instead I ran into Holiday's room and looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"Holiday…"

She looked up from her book and looked at me with concern.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" She asked, walking over to me and giving me a one armed embrace.

"I don't know what's going on."I growled and she sat me on her bed.

"Tell me what you feel."

"Well, I felt happy, excited, and like I wanted every day to be like that. And then whenever me and Rex touch and I'm happy, excited we both get shocked by a bright blue light." I yelled. She patted my back in comfort as I cried.

"Well I think your nanites are simply reacting differently than other EVO's react to Rex." She said.

"But what about the happiness?" I asked, sniffling.

"I think it's just from your feelings towards Rex."

"But what do I feel towards Rex?"

"Well, see, your 2% avian bird so possibly this is around the mating season of birds." Holiday pondered and my eyes widened.

"So your saying I want to _**bang **_Rex?" I exclaimed and she looked at me.

"I liked the way I explained it."

"It doesn't make a difference you said it!"

"Izzy calm down—"

"_YOU SAID IT!"_ I yelled running around the room with my hands over my ears.

"Izzy?" I heard Rex from outside the door. I stopped and Holiday smiled, walking out the door and Rex saw me, bursting in through the door.

"What was that back there?" He yelled at me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. I blushed.

_Oh shit I'm alone in a room with a guy I apparently want to __**bang**__!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_** The song for this chapter is Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera! Enjoy the revised version of this chapter! WARNiNG: Containst Teenage drinking so..yeah and a small talk about Noah's sexuality.**

* * *

*Izzy's POV*

I stared silently at Rex for a moment and then I gently shoved him away from me. Rex stared at me, glaring me down till I felt there was nowhere left to go.

"Are you going to answer?" He asked and I felt myself frown.

"Okay, first, tell me what you think is going on."

"You refuse to tell me what's wrong." Rex said, towards me. I shook, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Whatever, Rex. Nothing's wrong; I just don't like…people." I mumbled turning away from him. My eyes scanned the room and I spotted to bottles of Corona's and I grabbed it along with two lemons and salt from the mini fridge.

"How 'bout a drink?" I asked with a sigh, pouring lemon and salt in my drink.

-Nobody's POV-

Rex looked at the bottle, then at Izzy and scowled. "We're too young to drink." He stated and Izzy shrugged.

"So? We're EVO's, hard working ones at that; we deserve a break!"She insisted and Rex nodded, grabbing a bottle. They opened them up and proceeded to drink until they were DRUNK! Izzy stumbled through out the room, singing Christina Aguilera songs; right now she was on 'Genie in a bottle'.

"Oh...

I feel like I've been locked up tight

For a century of lonely nights

Waiting for someone

To release me

You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way

But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away

Baby, baby, baby!" She sang, slurring slightly but still a great singer. Rex clapped from his place on the bed and took another swig of beer.

"Y-you are a GREAT singer-I-wait what was your name? Ah well I don't care, I like you anyway!" They both laughed and Izzy collapsed on the bed. She laid down giggling and hicupping. "The moral of this story is there is never a down side when yer drinkin with a buddeh! Bwhahahah!"

"OHMAIGAWD we-we both slur when we drink! Hehehe it's magical, yeah magic!" Izzy giggled jumping around and spilling her beer. Her black and purple hair now had traces of corona in it. Rex stared at her and then made his hand into a giant knife and Izzy gasped. Then he pulled another beer out and Izzy smiled and giggled as he opened it, handing it to her. She nodded graciously and took a swig.

"Why do you think Providence uses us?" Rex asked, seeming to space out on the cieling.

"I dunno man. Maybe, maybe it's like a metaphor!" She declared, "Like dont cross the road if you cant get out of the kitchen or people in glass houses sink ships."

Rex looked at her then smiled, "Dude, you are a genious! I-I gotta tell Noah man. He so gets me, b-but I think he might be gay! No I dunno." Rex murmured as he took out his cell and called Noah.

"Whose N-Noah?"

"My BEST friend in the whole world!"

"Is he gay?" Izzy asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I dunno, probably." Rex said with a shrug.

"Rex, I'm on the phone, you put me on speaker." An angry voice spoke from the cell. Rex began laughing drunkly and Izzy giggled.

"Ah oh I'm sorry man, I'm drunk, I'm really drunk." Rex explained, "You wanna be drunk too?" Izzy smiled, grabbing the phone and yelled, "HOLA SENOR CAN!"

"Whose that?" "She us the best person to introduce me...TO ALCHOL!" The last part Rex said in sing song voice.

"She your girlfriend?" Noah asked and Izzy hiccupped.

"Whadyou say? I outta find out where you live and ask for a sandwhich cause I. AM. HUNGREH!" She yelled into the phone. "No I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just hella awesome!" Rex and her laughed and Noah sighed.

"Where are you guys?" He asked, the soung of a bike lock being removed quickly coming through the phone.

"Where in Holiday's study in Providence main base." "This ain't no study this is a mini Corona hall!" "BWHAHAAH" Izzy giggled and drank the rest of her beer.

She stumbled over to the closet, placing her hand on it. "OMG, can you hear that?" She asked with a hiccup. Rex walked over, pressing his ear to the closet. Suddenly Izzy tackled him, pushing him to the bed. Rex grunted and Izzy stood over him.

"I WIN! And that sound was the sound of YOU LOSE! FAIL! FAAAAIIIIL!" She yelled and suddenly she fell. She nearly fell face first towards Rex's area but instead shew landed on his thigh. Rex began to laugh loudly.

"Whoa I didnt even need to buy you dinner." He joked and suddenly Izzy bolted up, her red-violet eyes glazed as she stared at Rex and pushed him down on the bed with a forcefull hand. She outstretched her wings in a protective way around them both.

"What are you doing?" Rex slurred and Izzy gently bent down and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I needed to do that, before I forget what I'm doing." She mumbled and felt the pleasure of having Rex's lips press against hers. She kissed back feeling Rex gently push her back so he could sit up and then quickly brought her back. Izzy pulled back and stared at Rex, slightly sobered up by the kiss. Izzy stared at Rex before pinching his cheek and he let out a small ouch and then she kissed him again. He was real, she wasnt drunk and kissing the monkey or anything. She smiled and stretched out on the bed, cracking her back. Her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep. Rex looked at her sighed, alot more sober then she was at the moment and cleaned the room, removing bottles and trash and lifted Izzy up and carrying her to her room.

He set her down on the bed and realized her hand was intertwined with his, refusing to let go. Rex sighed and jumped under the covers, falling asleep as well.

* * *

**A special thanks to: ita-chan01 for helping me with this chapter, especially making it more funny. And to alienphantom for giving really good advice. I hope you liked the chapter, reveiw and continue reading! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! The song you want to listen to for this chapter is Decode by Paramore! I don't own Generator Rex or any of its characters, only Izzy and any other OC's. Bye! X3**

** WAIT! I loooooooove you for reading this! Remember REVIEW! I need some reviews please, thanks! **

* * *

*Izzy's POV*

The streets were flooded with frantic people, trying to get away from the chaos—the typical person would do so, yes? Well nope, not for me! I run _towards_ the danger. Fun.

"Outta the way!" I screamed as I watched a small boy running across the street to fetch his ball.

I launched up into the air and dove down and snatched up the boy just a giant tentacle from the EVO slammed down right where the kid had just been.

It howled and it lifted its giant tentacle.

"Son of a bi—" I screeched as the tentacle slammed down on my leg. I screamed in pain and flapped my wings frantically, trying to get away.

My whole body jerked to the side as the tentacle monster lifted me into the air and folded my wings in, making sure they at least stayed together. Rex slunk behind the EVO—probably to cure it—but it flung _me_ at him. With one quick movement Rex had cured the EVO and I had snapped my wings open.

"Rex!" I screamed out to him as he fell to the ground with the other, now changed, EVO.

We fell to the ground and I bolted up just to see the human jump into a stark white van. I flew after the van, slamming into its sides in hope of doing something.

I watched as the window broke, the glass shattering and stabbing me wherever the glass hit. I screamed and fell to the pavement, covering my eyes in pain.

Rex called my name over and over as I rolled on the pavement, feeling my eyes literally bleed. The last thing I remember was Rex carrying me back to Providence.

"Izzy how did this happen?" Holiday snapped, forcing Izzy onto the doctors table. Izzy screamed in pain and held her hands over her eyes in a furious attempt to mask the source of her pain.

"Holiday I can't see! How in fucks sake am I supposed to know?" Izzy snapped, feeling Rex tear her hands from her eyes.

A shock ran through Rex's hands to his chest and he yelped in pain, jumping backwards. He his gloves had a slight burn mark that glowed blue and Izzy's hand seemed to glow the same dim blue. This had been the first time the shocks hurt—usually it was the warm pleasurable sensation, but now it felt like a stab.

"Rex, what happed?" Holiday demanded, looking shocked.

"What, what happened?" Izzy growled furiously, hating not being able to see. Holiday turned her attention back to Izzy and put something over her nose and mouth.

"Nothing Izzy, this'll all be over soon." Rex promised and suddenly Izzy was struggling against them as she slowly went unconscious.

*Izzy's dream*

Izzy felt blinder here then she did in real life. She had no clue where she was or if anyone was with her—all she knew was that in this place there were nanites everywhere, even in the ground.

She could feel clearly that she was wearing a flimsy fabric, it felt like a hospital gown, with her wings showing out from the slits in the back.

_My eyes feel so closed. I don't like it. _She thought numbly, her legs bent so she could sit. She sat on her legs and envisioned where she was using the nanites in the ground. This was somewhere, nasty; she didn't like it at all.

"So, my daughter has arrived." A wholesome voice said and a hand was on Izzy's shoulder. She felt like she was weaker without her vision, and with this person calling her his daughter she was getting worried.

"I'm not you daughter. Who are you?" Izzy asked, feeling like she was being guided to a stand.

"Ah but, I am Van Kleiss father of all EVO's like you." That name bothered her. But this must all be a dream, so what did it matter?

*Izzy's POV*

I metal hand lead me through the barrage of shrubbery and darkness. Van Kleiss was still speaking but I hadn't been paying attention. I felt so new here in this place, I had no clue why; probably 'because I wasn't trying to kill or cure an EVO.

"See, Izzy my dear, this motherland for all EVO's." Van Kleiss explained and I nodded slowly. He must be some sort of a philosopher, an annoying one at that. "And you are my key."

Now I was even more alert. I became very still, mimicking a statue. "What do you mean by key? I submit the word 'key' as a synonym to the word 'pawn'. Define." I said smugly. I was smart too, Mister.

I heard him chuckle. "Being a pawn is better than being blind is it not?" Damn. He had me there. I sighed and shrugged.

"Depends whom I'm a pawn for." He said nothing, making cautious to the fact he may have left, but I clearly heard his breathing.

"So, Providence hasn't told you anything about me?" He asked.

"Nope," I said popping the P in the word. "Never have I actually heard of _you_."

"Lovely, then this shall be easier then I had once thought." What was up with this dude and his smart words? I grinned.

"Not when you're dealing with me. I may be some part bird, but I have the smarts of Holiday and the caution and technique of Six." I said proudly.

"Ah yes, Agent Six and that doctor." He said distastefully. "They have so many secrets now don't they?"

An intriguing thought. I had always been curious, but I had never thought they kept too many secrets from me and Rex, or just me, perhaps. I pursed my lips and felt myself start to walk again as Van Kleiss lead the way.

"I don't think they hide many things from me. Their nice people who've taken care of me most of my life so, I would appreciate if you would quit being so disrespectful, thanks." I said with a scowl.

"Oh, and that pesky little pest boy," Van Kleiss said, "Rex, what has he kept from you?"

I shrugged. "I really don't think he can keep too much from me since he can't remember his past."

Van Kleiss laughed and I knew it was _at_ me. His hysterics now bothered me. Van Kleiss stopped and I sat on a stone column that had broken so now there was only a stub.

"Oh, he can't hide things from you?" He asked and I nodded. "Then what about this?"

For a moment I could see again, but it was only for a moment as a scene played in my head. It was Rex on a beach with a pale girl, simply starring at each other with a dead EVO in the water behind them.

She had her hands on his chest, not pushing him back but encouraging him forward. His hands were cupping her cheeks and then they both leaned forward.

I felt jealousy, envy and hate surge through me instantly and I shut my eyes tightly, hoping that would make the horrid image go away.

My breathing was matted with attempts to ease my anger into sadness or indifference but it couldn't be changed. I was shaking with anger; I could feel the tingles of it all run through me at light speed.

"Ah, that is beautiful, your anger. Let it boil and fester, and together," He put my hands together as he spoke and I could feel something, like a flower being placed in my hands, "We can destroy Rex, it is our destiny."

For another moment I could see, a bright red flower in my hands—it glowed as it was held ever so gently in my palms. Its insides were yellow and truly it was a beautiful. I didn't want to kill Rex; it was the girl I was willing to kill.

My sight vanished as soon as I blinked and turned my head in Van Kleiss direction as I ran over where everything was using nanites. I smiled wickedly.

"Oh wouldn't that be wonderful? Well, what is your answer?" Van Kleiss asked and my smile only widened.

"No. I don't want to kill Rex. If I did it would be my own choice, not 'because some weird ass Philosopher told me to. Plus, I don't believe in destiny, I believe in stumbling through life with all the decisions and turns I want."

I felt a surge of energy and sight as I watched the flower in my hands burn and turn to dust and everything began to crumble. I opened my hands and watched as the flower dust burned away.

I smiled as the darkness circled me. See, the thing about dreams is no matter how sweet or horrid they are, they always come to a sudden and abrupt **end.**

*End Dream*

I woke up in that same cold space I had been when they had knocked me out. I felt something over my eyes, gauze, and I began to pant as worry racked my body. Suddenly a hand was on mine, a warm one that was familiar to the shocks my body could give you.

At first I smiled, welcoming the warm sensation as my other hand felt around the table for something. I felt exactly what I needed and my smile grew.

"Rex?" I mumbled, seeming dazed.

"Yeah Izzy, it's me. What's up?" He seemed unsure what to say. Oh ho, stupid boy. I could feel exactly where his nanites were settled; to the right of me, by the doctors table.

"Nothing, I'm just a little scared."

"Why? Bad dream?"

This scheme seemed to fit in like a _glove,_ but I knew it wouldn't hurt him that much. I grabbed the scalpel, making sure to take care not to make noise, and silently lifted it with two fingers.

I outstretched my wings and felt the air rush around. "Yeah…you can say that, I suppose."

I pulled Rex into a hug in a familiar way and wrapped my wings around us both in a small private place. Rex was warmer now and I felt him gently try to push me away.

"What's wrong Rex? Haven't you been hugged like this, oh by a certain pale girl?" I mumbled in his ear, pressing the scalpel to the back of his neck.

He seemed to squeak in surprise and doom as he figured something out. I could hear the click in his mind. I grinned.

"Ooh this is bad."

"You bet it is." Suddenly I felt the scalpel being torn from my hand and cutting a feather off my wing. "Izzy, what are you doing?" It was Holiday's demanding voice.

"I'm trying to commit a crime of passion?" I suggested and unfurled my wings. Holiday sighed and pulled Rex away from me, getting ready to remove the gauze.

Anticipation was going through me, I was practically shaking. I was grinning and Holiday took the gauze off and I blinked as the bright lights stung my eyes. Then I saw, finally after the uncomfortable blindness I could see.

"Ah," I smiled, "Refreshing!" Then I looked at Rex and felt my eyes narrow. I left the room and dragged Holiday with me, leaving Rex to eat the dust.

I hauled her over to the hallway and looked at her urgently.

"Something else besides glass hit me. I know there's something else! I had the strangest dream, it was too real. I had a dream about a man named Van Kleiss."

She became completely serious. "Izzy, it is crucial you tell me exactly what he said to you."

"He told me I was his key and that together we could destroy Rex. I told him 'no', of course." I assured. Holiday was staring at me.

"We'll undergo some tests, in the mean time go apologize to Rex. He's been by your bedside since you've been unconscious."

"…How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three weeks." I felt my stomach drop in guilt.

I tried to stab him over a _dream._ I sighed and Holiday left, leaving me to eat the dust. I walked by Rex's room and knocked on the door.

"Rex…?" I heard a small grunt and I took that as 'you can come in.' I saw Rex lying in his bed, the covers covering his face. I walked over and sat at the side of his bed.

"Rex, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I just had a stupid dream that made me think weird." I whispered, my hands tightening into fists. Rex looked up from his covers and I blushed.

His dazed face was adorable, his hair was messy but still gelled and his brown eyes were adorable. I scooted closer as he pouted at me.

"You tried to stab me." He snapped and I flinched at his tone.

"Yeah and you've totally kept secrets from me. That's sorta like getting stabbed." I hissed.

Rex sighed and stood, revealing that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and he walked towards me and lifted my chin.

"You're hiding things too." He said simply. I scowled.

"No I'm not, who told you that?" I retorted.

"A friend of mine." He said as I stood. I was glaring at him as intensely as I could.

"So your friend's word is better over mine?" I seethed. I leaned in closer to him, and in the heat of the moment brushed my cheek against his. He smiled and I felt his hands cup my cheeks.

I played the image of the girl and Rex over in my head, the embrace, and the teasing brush of the lips. I felt my own hands travel to his chest, feeling him resisting my gentle shove and bringing himself closer.

"Yeah, especially when you got knocked out for three weeks."

"Of course." And with that he leaned in closer, and my nerves kicked in. My blush spread around my cheeks in the heat and I teasingly brushed my lips against his, making himself smile.

I began to lean in to as he had casually leaned me against the wall—my first kiss was going to have this heat. And just as our lips were about to touch fully, the door slammed open. Rex and I both froze.

"Six! Leave them alone!" I heard Holiday hiss from behind the door that was struggling to open.

"They are unsupervised!" Six insisted, trying to shove the door open. Then I realized what I was doing, suddenly about to kiss my near best friend. I gently pushed Rex to the side and ran out of the room, pushing Holiday and Six out of the way with a hand over my face in embarrassment.

I ran to my room and locked the door (well I used a chair to make sure nobody could come in) and sat on my bed.

My first kiss, wasted! As soon as I thought that one thought hit me I remembered everything that had happened on my drunken night. I remembered the way my drunken lips had smashed against his soft and more subtly sober lips.

_Holy shit I kissed the guy I want to _bang!

Wait…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! The song you want to listen to for this chapter is Because of you by Kelly Clarkson! I don't own Generator Rex or any of its characters, only Izzy and any other OC's. Bye! X3**

**WAIT! I loooooooove you for reading this! Remember REVIEW! I need some reviews please, thanks! **

* * *

*Rex's POV*

I growled in frustration. Something _always_ had to stop her! What was it? Was it me, was it Bobo, or was it Holiday and Six? Well, right now it was option number three!

"What the hell!" I growled at the two adults outside of my room.

Holiday smiled nervously and Six simply looked at me with that look of 'are-you-fucking-serious?' I sighed and Holiday patted my back.

"Well, you were pretty close." She commented. What the…

"Jeez, Holiday! I didn't need to hear that!" I said. Holiday sighed.

"I think the reason you couldn't get her, is because her hormones are on the rage right now. Her bird gene is interrupting her natural senses." Holiday explained. I nodded slowly and leaned against the wall.

"Rex, I think it's best if you just go to your room." Six suggested.

I nodded and went back to my room, feeling kind of like an idiot.

*Izzy's POV*

Sleeping was impossible today. I had the blanket over my head with my wings sticking out. I shouldn't have cared that my role models were outside the door, I should've just kissed him.

I felt my fingers subconsciously touch my lips, in slight disbelief. But I did hadn't I? I sighed and relaxed myself against the warm sheets. I was trying instantly to shake off the drunken disaster of that night. I groaned.

Suddenly the door slammed open and I turned to see Six standing there, a pamphlet in his hands. He tossed it to me.

"Here's your mission." He said, "With Rex."

He said it like I should be ashamed to even stand near him. I glared.

"Yeah, whatever." I skimmed through the pamphlet. We were going to San Francisco to solve a small EVO case—children were being carried away by a large, bird like creature. This was right up my alley.

I let a smile come to my features and I looked at Six. "This seems nice."

"Yes, it does. Even nicer if Holiday and I go with you and Rex." I sighed, over course it would be that way.

I unfurled my wings and gently took off a feather from my wing. "When do we leave?"

"Right now." I sighed as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room and onto the plane. He forced me into my seat, yanked on my seatbelt, and then turned my head towards Rex.

I let out a small sheepish smile and waved shyly, he waved back. Then I noticed Six had left the room, leaving me with a heavy fog of guilt.

"Soooooooo," I said, tapping my fingers on my arm rest, "About earlier…"

Rex froze. "Don't even mention it. It's fine, I get it, you just want to be friends."

Now it was my turn to be frozen. Certainly I didn't want to be **just** friends. "W-wait I—"

Rex looked at me with anticipation. "Yeah?"

I tensed. "Look, I like you. I like you a lot, but I don't think I'm ready to be _with_ anyone right now." I explained. I saw him pout, and I sighed, turning away from him. "I honestly hope I don't have to explain myself."

"Fine, whatever." Rex sighed and I felt myself want to cry again.

Have you ever heard someone say that the most important man in a girl's life is her father? It's true. My father had been the biggest douche in the world, so almost every man in my life has hurt me. How would this one be any different?

The ride was painfully slow, making me even more jittery. As soon as the plane was skimming above the clouds of San Francisco the doors opened and I jumped out of the plane.

For a moment I thought about whether or not I should open my wings. I let out a sigh over the roaring winds and opened my wings so I was skimming along with plane.

My black hair was blown behind me; my bangs were defined by their spikes. Rex was flying behind me, at slower speed then I was.

I was wearing my usual comfortable type of clothes; a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank top with a red tie and a mini army jacket. I went into a downward spiral and let my wings close as I landed neatly on Pier 39, crouched on the roof of Bubba Gump's.

Then Rex landed in heap beside me, nearly falling off the roof before I grabbed his arm and yanked him back up.

"I didn't know that you had _no_ experience in flying." I said with a giggle as he glared.

"Shut up, I haven't had to fly in a while."

I scowled. "That doesn't mean you have to wait until you get rusty."

We glared at each other and then screeching filled the air around us. Immediately my wings snapped open and I launched into the air after a winged EVO. This EVO reminded me of 'Big Bird' from Sesame Street. I giggled.

"Cure it, or kill it." I was reminded by Six as he shot by on his hover board. I shook my head.

"Who knows, I may just have to save it and be a good person." I growled. I sped up and knew Rex was on my tail as I grabbed onto the leg of the bird EVO and threw it onto the pier.

Ops. So again everyone screamed and ran off for any kind of safety. I was alert as I grabbed my switch blade and landed, preparing to slit its throat.

"Oye!" I heard Rex yell. The distraction was apparently a reflex. My turning around was a reflex too. I turned and saw Rex dart past me and ram the EVO onto the boardwalk. I let out a slight yelp of surprise, then shook it off and dove in to see Rex getting poked with the beak on the stomach.

I stabbed the EVO where I knew it would hurt the worst, the wing. It screamed and ran around for a while before I braced my arm as I slammed my hand down on its blood spattered wing and cured it, leaving a woman.

They always had to be naked, didn't they?

Rex stared at her form for a minute before I smacked him in the back of the head and turned him away. And for the first time somebody acted sane. The woman woke and began to tear up in embarrassment at being naked in public.

"Hey," I said, speaking gently, "Here, it's okay."

I handed her my jacket and she immediately zipped it up and I bought her some pants from the Bubba Gump gift shop. She left, thanking me nearly a million times over and I smiled.

"Wow," Rex said walking up behind me, "That was _really_ nice of you."

I tried to show an uncaring look, like I usually would if I was pissed but I couldn't.

"Yeah, I know." I said after little while. I looked out at the water by the pier and leaned against the railing, watching intently.

Suddenly the wind blew in one fierce rush and shoved my hair back and stole my tie to the wind. "Hey!" I knew it wouldn't make a difference. I blushed slightly and stomped my army boots on the floor in a small tantrum.

Rex was laughing his ass off at me. Then he smiled.

"We have one last mission here in San Francisco." He said, smiling.

I looked at him curiously. Why would we have another mission here? Providence barely ever allows us to stay in one place for long. "And what is that?"

He handed me a small card, not anything like the pamphlet I would receive from Six when we usually had a mission. I opened the small flap and skimmed through it.

"I need to show you around San Francisco's greatest spots." I blushed slightly and he handed me a pen as I read the bottom. 'Yes' or 'No' was scribbled at the bottom with little signs saying 'say yes!' and things like that.

I couldn't help but smile and look up at him as I circled yes then the question popped up in my head. "Why?"

"Because you're an awesome person, and I want you to be happy." That was so sweet. I know it wasn't Shakespeare or anything but that was one of the sweetest things ever—to me.

"That's really sweet of you." I said with a warm smile as we walked back to the ship in a blissfully uninterrupted silence.

Maybe, this one might be different. Besides the fact we're EVO's and all…I have to say, I have a pretty great life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! The song you want to listen to for this chapter is Live like we're dying' by Kris Allen! I don't own Generator Rex or any of its characters, only Izzy and any other OC's. Bye! X3**

**WAIT! I loooooooove you for reading this! Remember REVIEW! I need some reviews please, thanks! **

*Izzy's POV*

I was so excited, no, _beyond _that. I was getting ready, clothes slung over my shoulder, and shoes in my hands. This was _difficult_.

I groaned and flopped down on my bed, trying to think of a reason why in the hell this was so hard to figure out. This wasn't even a _date_.

Holiday walked in and gasped—my room was a total mess. I craned my neck up to look at her.

"Izzy, what happened here?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Hurricane Izzy just passed through and raided my closet." Rex's bad jokes were rubbing off on me, I'm sure.

Holiday raised an eyebrow. "Why? You have such pretty clothes."

I pouted. "Not good enough for San Francisco."

Holiday took out a pair of tights from my drawers and a long white t-shirt. My eye brows knitted together in confusion after she grabbed a pair of my thigh high black and red high tops with white laces and handed the outfit to me.

"Put this on. Rex likes this type of stuff." She said simply, putting my hair in a long ponytail.

I blinked. "How do you know, Holiday?"

"He's had a crush on me for years, no feelings returned of course. Plus this looks like a good outfit for you."

I nodded as I put the outfit on. It was lovely, cinching at my waist and accentuating my curves. I didn't have any makeup, a little eyeliner and I was golden. Holiday smiled.

"See, you look great!" She said.

I smiled and my face flushed, making me feel a little too girly. My wings were hidden behind a mini black leather jacket.

This was a very nice outfit. Holiday handed me a cell phone, slipping it in my pocket with some pepper spray. I raised a cautious eyebrow.

"Pepper Spray," I muttered, "Holiday, I don't need that. I can kill anyone who messes with me."

Holiday laughed and then went serious. "This is just in case Rex does something stupid."

"Ah." I said nodding in understanding.

I walked outside of my room, shutting the door with a nervous twitch. I was trying to sneak past Six, whom didn't know Rex and I were sneaking out.

I snuck past him, only gliding across the floor to make no sound. I scaled the wall and silently opened the door of the room. It opened and I ran through, my feet tapping only once.

I saw Rex at the end of the corridor in his usual clothes; the only difference was he seemed to have a different energy—like he was wearing a new outfit. A slightly blush coated my cheeks as I saw him.

I smiled at him. "Hey, Rex, what's up?"

"And I thought I looked good." He said, with a chuckle, obviously trying to charm me.

I smiled and put a hand on my waist, winking. "Damn right!" I giggled.

He smiled at me and gestured to the door. "You ready to go?"

I nodded happily and we sauntered happily through the door, out into the San Francisco air, then down onto the San Francisco streets.

The very first stop was The Warf, where you could smell the fish and see all the pretty boats. I leaned against the railing and every once in a while turned to examine the people walking by.

A group of little kids ran by and into a Pier 39 and I couldn't help but wonder what they were looking at. I grabbed Rex's hand and pulled him towards the railing of Pier 39.

"Oh my god, look Rex, sea lions!" I gasped, pointing at the huge leathery animals on the wooden planks.

I was acting like a child—my eyes bright with excitement, my lips forming a huge smile. I didn't even care; I was just looking at the Sea Lions.

Rex was looking at me with a warm smile, an elbow on the railing and his head resting in his palm.

My face flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm just…amazed, I guess."

"It's fine, have fun. In fact, I wish you'd act like this more!" Rex said and I smiled.

"I kinda like to keep a grip on rationality; I guess Six got me to do that." I said, laughing darkly.

"Yeah, Six can do that to you." Rex sighed, looking down at the seals.

"Hey, is that a real person, or am I just freaking out?" I pointed towards a statue and or man on a box, painted silver.

Rex laughed and dragged me over, took out a quarter and put it in the tin by the box. I watched intently as the man (whom I just found out was a man) moved like a robot and slung his arm around my shoulder.

I went alert for a moment until Rex took my cell phone and took a picture, then we switched. I was giggling like a little kid!

I grabbed Rex's hand and led him away to explore. The rest of the day was a totally awesome. Rex and I laughed as we bought some Ben & Jerry's ice cream (the best ice cream) and sat down on a bench. It was then I realized it was dusk and I stopped licking my vanilla ice cream with sprinkles.

"We should get back now." I murmured, wiping my mouth.

Rex looked up from his chocolate ice cream. "Holiday did tell us to be back by now."

She had allowed us to sneak away for this little 'date' without Six knowing—the only rule was to be back before nighttime.

I stood up and dusted myself off, throwing what little I had left away. Rex smiled as I grabbed his hand and we began walking back to the Providence plane, which was hidden, hooked up underneath the Golden Gate Bridge.

I slipped my jacket off and tied it around my waist so I could get my wings through the slits in my shirt, looking at Rex so he could get ready to fly.

He nodded and made his 'boogie pack' wings and we flew up to the bottom of the Golden Gate Bridge and opened the door to the plane.

As soon as we got in we were laughing and playing when we saw a billboard that read 'Protect your ass, animal rights' and a picture of a Donkey. Then suddenly I paused, looking around quickly.

"You're awesome to hang out with Rex." I said through giggles. He nodded in a way that said you too.

I smiled warmly and gently pecked his lips against mine. It was a lovely moment, an innocent spur of the moment decision.

He responded instantly. I pulled away with a wink and smiled teasingly.

"Good night, Rex." I said as I walked down the hall back to my room, leaving him in the hallway, stunned.

I closed the door and held myself against, giggling insanely. I was certainly proud of myself. I then noticed Holiday, sitting on my bed with a smile.

"Did you have fun?" She asked. I smiled and jumped up and down.

"Hell yes!" I yelled, running over to her and hugging her.

She forced me to tell her all about it. As soon as the story was over she went back to her room and I skipped into my bed.

I decided to go to sleep for my own good—I was way too happy right now.

But…I guess that ain't too bad…

**Yeah. It's not over, by the way. I hope I can keep it going for a few more chapters. I'm also holding a contest. Whoever can draw Izzy the best wins! Just send me a pic of your drawing through DA or a message here on FF.N.**

**Thank you for reading and I really hope at least one person is willing to do the contest! **


	7. Chapter 7

**The song you want to listen to for this chapter is Three days Grace 'One X'!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Generator Rex or any of its characters, only Izzy and any other OC's. Bye! X3**

* * *

*Izzy's POV*

Today was our day off and Rex and I decided to spend it together, how awesome is that? Life seemed to get better for me; I didn't even care I had wings anymore, or that my life was as strange as it was.

Until I remembered how I ended up here, because of that man, _Henry_. Then the thought hit me, I had a younger sister—who was probably suffering the same fate I had. I was sitting in between Rex's legs, his head resting on mine as I thought this out.

"Rex, do you think she's suffering?" I asked, finally speaking after the long silence.

"Who's suffering?" Rex asked, snaking his arms around my waist.

I bit my lip before answering as best I could. "Delilah."

Rex looked at me seeming totally confused and then frowned. "I don't know."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek and I stood up, escaping Rex's grasp. "I do not want someone of her age to be abused like that. I need to do _something_."

Rex blinked and then smiled wickedly. "What do you say we do?"

I felt my lips press into a line as I spoke. "Anything, anything at all, I need to do something."

Rex smiled and gave me a tight hug and a kiss. I kissed back and soon found myself right back in his lap.

"Izzy," Holiday's voice boomed into the room, "I need to speak with you."

Holiday entered the room with a black silk dress, one that had a sad energy around it. I was awfully confused.

"What is it, Holiday?" I asked, scanning her dress.

"Emma, your mother, she's…past away." Holiday said, keeping her eyes on the floor.

I stayed frozen, not sure why. "How did she die?"

Holiday bit her lip. "She died of a cancer, I'm sorry."

I stood there, trying my best to keep my knees from melting right out from under me. If she was dead, then who would take care of Delilah? I felt terrible for only thinking of Delilah and not showing too much concern for Emma, poor Emma.

I chewed on my bottom lip and closed my eyes. "When's the funeral?"

Holiday looked up from the floor, looking ashamed. "It was today at noon."

I checked the clock on the wall—it was 3 pm already. My eyebrows rose in question and Rex stood, and I knew the same question was spinning through his mind too.

"And why am I just finding out about this now?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Rex finally spoke up. "Holiday, she deserved to know."

I felt the urge to dig into my pockets, even my combat boots, to look for a weapon but I knew that Holiday could easily beat me.

"White Knight said you had been slacking off too much, and this was your punishment."

Punishment—what had I done so wrong? I felt my hands clench into fists, and my teeth dig into my bottom lip.

I went silent, taking big deep breaths. "Fine, I wasn't close with them anyway."

Rex looked at me wide eyed. "Izzy, she was your mom."

"No she wasn't," I snapped, "A mother wouldn't do that to their child."

"But she didn't do it to you, Henry did."

After a moment of hesitation I ran out of the room.

~!~

*3rd person*

Rex and Holiday stood in the room alone; Rex, a bit shaken, and Holiday was perfectly calm.

"Rex, you know she had a bad family life." Holiday stated, looking at him seriously.

Rex bit his lip. "Yeah, but I was right, wasn't I?"

"Do you really think that matters to her?" Holiday sighed. "We've tried everything to explain to her that Henry had done this to her, not her mother. She still feels Emily carries something to do with it, besides the guilt."

The room was silent again as Holiday sat down.

"So she just refuses to listen?" Rex asked after a moment.

"No matter who tells her, she just won't listen." Holiday nodded.

Suddenly the whole room was bright with flashing red lights.

Holiday put on her miniature speaker. "Six, what's going on?"

"She got out."

"Who?"

"Izzy."


	8. Chapter 8

**The song you want to listen to for this chapter is Utada Hikaru's 'Simple and Clean'! Awesome, isn't it. She has great music. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Generator Rex or any of its characters, only Izzy and any other OC's. Bye! X3**

*Rex POV*

I was a complete wreck. Izzy ran off for the first time, and I had no clue where she was going. Well I actually had one clue—to Henry's house—but I had a feeling that I wouldn't be allowed to go either.

So all I could do was stand around while Six organized everyone to go and look for her.

"Six," I growled, "I want to help find Izzy."

Six turned to me seriously. "Rex you can't help. Izzy is the responsibility of this base and Providence. I don't think there is a way you can help."

I lurched forward a bit. "What the hell do you mean? I could go look for her!"

"No you can't."

"I should be able to if I want to." I shot back, glaring him down.

Six let out a sigh and frowned. "Look Rex, I would let you go if it was my choice but it's not."

I smiled a little then. "So, leave out the back door as quiet as possible?"

"Go for it." He tossed me some keys and I left.

~!~

*Izzy POV*

If there was ever a moment in time to be proud of myself it was now. I had silently slunk out through the vents, into Holiday's room for her keys, and then left right through the 'back door'.

Okay technically they were huge metal gates that you either had to climb over or go under unless you had a key. But that doesn't matter.

It was an exhilarating moment to fly out in to open air not knowing where I was headed, mostly because there was no game plan so that meant no schedule to stick to, no mission, no work—which meant no Providence.

There was always a catch though. I had left Rex at Providence, a place I wanted so desperately to be away from right now.

The sun was shining off my black wings, making me smile as I spun through a cloud. If this was how it was to be carefree I wanted IN. This was great.

Okay, I lied to you. There was a mission involved in all of this. I was heading to Henry's house—I was actually packing a machete on my hip, some plain knives in my combat boots and a hand gun on my new holster. 

God, I love how easily a teenager can get a gun in this place.

I had found Henry's address on one of those sex offender websites, which made me even more damn pissed, and now I had the address paper shoved in my pocket.

I was two miles away.

~!~

*Rex POV*

I rode smoothly on the abandoned freeway, speeding over any speed limit. I had to find Izzy, the sun was going down.

Then again it might be easier for her, especially since her wings were a dark midnight color. I slowed down a little at that thought.

I had scanned through Izzy's computer—given to her by Holiday—and found Henry's name scribbled on an open website. I am currently unsure what it was about.

~!~

*Izzy's POV*

As soon as you stepped one damn foot on the grass outside of the home you felt something was wrong. It was just foreboding.

I stood at the door a second before knocking. A frizzy redhead answered the door, a mop in one hand and bleach in another.

"Yes?" She asked and began hurriedly cleaning the doorknob she had just touched.

I tried to look dignified, like a woman not a girl. "I'm a Providence worker."

She didn't argue after that, she opened the door to let me in and I silently walked in, trying to conceal any discomfort in this place.

I sat myself down in the kitchen, responsible like. "What are you here for ma'am?"

I looked at her, surprised. She called me 'ma'am' as in, Misses, as in an adult. I quickly shook myself from the daze.

"Oh, yes, I'm here to see Henry and Delilah."

She stopped cleaning. "Why do you need Henry?"

"He…has a claim at Providence; I need to discuss it with him."

"And why do you need Delilah?"

I bolted out of my seat and pounded my hand on the table. "Ma'am I'm sorry but that is none of your concern. This is the work of Providence; please allow me to do my job."

She winced and began cleaning again on her way to Henry's study. I sat back down and closed my eyes, exhausted.

I missed Rex, I missed Holiday, I missed being outside and flying free. I wanted to go outside and fly again, feeling free, unlike how I felt here—trapped.

"Sissy, why is sissy here?" Those words snapped me out of my space out and I looked around. Then I looked a bit lower.

There she was. "Hey Delilah, sweetie, how are you?" She immediately hopped in to my lap and snuggled against my stomach, grabbing onto my bangs that reached my chest.

"I'm okay. Are you okay?"

I smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just running around for awhile."

She looked up at me instantly, her blue eyes looking up at me innocently. "Where are you trying to go?"

I sighed. "I have no clue."

We both went silent and for a moment I felt and knew for a moment Henry's awfulness hadn't poisoned her. I was grateful.

Suddenly there was a scream.

I bounced a little in my seat, but Delilah seemed used to the sound of screams. I gently grabbed Delilah and set her down on the chair as I stood, reaching for my holster as I ran to Henry's study.

I slammed the door open and held the gun steadily. Henry stood towering over the woman I had seen as she clutched a mop close to her.

"Please Henry, stop." The woman whimpered.

I poised the gun into the darkness of the room. The only thing I could see was the walls that were littered with pictures that glowed red.


	9. Chapter 9

The song you want to listen to for this chapter is...Lady Anntebelum: Need you now! Sorry if anything is misspelled! Love ya all for reading! :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Generator Rex or any of its characters, only Izzy and any other OC's. Bye! X3

* * *

*No. POV *

The Providence ships were laid outside of Henry's home, people running in and out with small baggies filled with Henry's, Izzy's, or Rex's blood. Also a lot of Izzy's equipment and Rex's gear that had been knocked off or damaged was being dragged out of the house.

Izzy hid her eyes from Holiday's punishing gaze. She already felt terrible for losing Rex in the fight, and Holiday was making it all so much worse. Tears stung her eyes.

She didn't even need to say anything and Holiday could make Izzy's stomach twist.

"I'm sorry."

Holiday didn't even look at her.

"I'm sorry." Izzy choked out. She kept her gaze on the sterling table in front of her, hiding her shame.

The memory was still so clear.

*Flashback*

*Izzy's POV*

Rex burst through the door, smacking into Henry. I wanted to scream, but Rex gently pressed his lips to mine while Henry hauled himself up from the door. I was guessing it was a comforting gesture.

I was shivering by the door, the memories of abuse flooding through me. I watched as Rex made his machines and then attack Henry.

It was something great to see him get beaten. I dove in, grabbing my machete from its spot slid in between my boot and my sock. I stabbed Henry in the back as he pinned Rex against the wall.

I heard Rex grunt. I hurriedly clambered on Henry's back and shoved the machete in his back, in between his shoulder blade and I bit his ear, yanking backwards. Henry howled in pain as he fell, smacking me against the floor with his back.

He quickly got up and smiled as I coughed blood on the floor, my ear and cheek pressed to the floor. "Damn."

I blinked and Henry was stomping on Rex's back. Rex had already passed out. I felt too weak to scream but I managed a small groan. Then my eyes closed slowly as Henry stomped on my back and out the door, dragging Rex by his collar.

The last thing I heard was gun-fire.

*End Flashback*

*No POV*

Izzy stifled a small sniffle as Holiday began to clean her wounds, not of the physical pain but only of the mental pain she was feeling.

"We lost Rex's tracker." Holiday stated.

Izzy's eyes widened and she swallowed down all her tears. "How did that happen? It's impossible." Her voice broke at the word 'almost'.

"It was almost impossible for him to get captured, too." This made Izzy wince.

Holiday took a bullet from Izzy's arm, handing her a cloth to bite on when she did, making Izzy's scream muffled against it. She put a bandage on Izzy's forearm.

"Is that all the damage?" Izzy shook her bandaged head. She had bandages around her wrist, head, torso, stomach, thighs, and legs, and a few band-aids on her cheeks.

Izzy didn't make one joke, or sound for that matter. She only sat there numbly, her wings wrapped around her now. Holiday felt a little bad now.

"We have an experimental serum. It destroys nanites at the touch. This gives us some leverage so we can win." Holiday explained, showing her a vile of the serum.

"Izzy," It was more of a call, "We'll find him."

Izzy was hidden deep in the feathers, her own little world. "No. _We _can't. _I _could."

Then she was up, crouched on the table, starring at Holiday. "Holiday, I don't _want_ to do this, but if it means a better chance at getting Rex back, I'll do nearly _anything._"

Holiday grinned a little. "There's no point in knocking me out. I won't stop you."

Izzy grinned back and Holiday held one of Rex's jackets out to her. Izzy's brow furrowed.

Holiday sighed. "Humor me and wear the damn jacket."

Izzy smiled as Holiday handed her a syringe with the serum in it and Izzy left, leaving through the air ducts.

*Izzy's POV*

I was itching to get my plan into initiation, but then again who wouldn't with a plan this awesome. I dialed my phone hurriedly, the speed-dial number 4, and smiled.

"Hello?"

"We have serious business to discus." I said urgently.

"Like what?" Noah asked, yawning into the phone.

I smiled a little as I exited the ducts, my legs swinging off the edge. "I'm startin' a riot."

*Rex's POV*

I felt like ice was scrawling down my back, making me shiver. My eyes were covered by cloth, which annoyingly left me blind, and my hands were bound behind me.

Why don't I just make my machines? I thought the question you were probably thinking too. As I knew my powers are connected to my emotions, would you really be so inclined to fight if your girlfriend's dad had dragged you off?

I wouldn't.

Well at least I was awake (make that _alive_), even if the pain of it was pretty badass. I swallowed and waited patiently.

Providence would totally come save me…

…right…?

*BACK TO YOU IZZY*

I trailed behind Van Kleiss's 'ship' the actual Providence ships were slow behind me. Even if you say not to follow you, they will, which is annoying.

I scowled as I flew slipping underneath the underbelly of the ship, packing my weapons. The ships didn't follow; all they did was release a few pilots with jetpacks flying after me.

I cut a hole in the bottom of the ship and then hot air swirled around us, past me as my feet tapped against the hot floor.

We were in the engine room. I used the metal I had cut from the ship and shoved it between one of the gears, a sharp sound pierced through the air, making me nearly shriek. There was a moment of pure panic as the ship steadily stopped in midflight, only hovering.

I grinned a little, the air swooshing stopping steadily.

"Miss, this is dangerous, the whole ship could come down." A Providence worker said, grabbing onto my shoulder.

"That's what I was hoping for." I sliced another hole above me, kicking it out and jumping into what appeared to be a hallway.

I ran as if chased by a murderer and skittered to a stop at the intersection of the hallway, along the other end, hiding in the shadows. There was nobody following, thankfully.

I gazed down the hallway, my eyes fixed on an open door.

"_You should really come with more backup, Isabelle, dear." _I was slammed against the hallway's wall, my wings hitting first and then my back. I groaned as I stood.

"Henry." I ground out.

He had gotten bigger. He was huge, too huge, looming over me. He had obviously been an experiment of Van Kleiss and even more nanites.

He threw me against the wall while I assessed his size. I struggled and grunted, kicking and stabbing him as hard as I could manage in his shoulder. He howled as I flung my arm to the left, making a large gash.

I hit the floor with a thud, my legs slapping the metal. My hand snapped to the holster and shot my gun, a quick flash.

Smoke filled the room and I lurched up, stopped firing my gun and stabbed Henry with the syringe filled with the serum and injected a small dose in his back.

He screamed and flung me back, through a wall and I watched as he slowly fell asleep. Hopefully forever, if I was lucky, he would have died painfully.

I groaned and flipped over on my tummy, pushing myself up with my arms and coughing.

I thought I saw Rex.

"Uh…um…Rex is that you?" I walked over; pushing past shadows and saw his lovely red jacket. "Rex!"

I poked him in stomach, to make sure. "Please tell me someone's poking me."

I smiled. "Nope, I'm just _really _happy to see you."

Rex smiled a little and squirmed. "Iz, unless you're into that whole erotic thing, I wanna get down now."

I kissed his cheek. "I'd much rather get you down, because not everybody finds chains sexy."

"I can't find a key."

"Just do something!"

I shot at it and it bounced off, shooting something in the corridor. Then I spotted a key card on Henry. I got it and skipped back to unlock Rex.

"Thanks, Iz." As soon as he was down he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"You're welcome but next times, if I leave Providence, don't follow me. That is a bad idea. Of course I'm still grateful though."

He winced and smiled sheepishly.

Then a buzz came in on my communicator. "Izzy."

I sighed as Rex and I turned the corridor. "Yes?"

"Did you complete the mission?"

"No, I still need to find Van Kleiss." I answered. I knew Rex was eavesdropping.

He paused. "That wasn't the mission. The mission was to find Rex and leave."

Suddenly I knew it was Six rather than White Knight. "What! But he's somewhere in here and I know it! Why can't I just kill him?"

"Because we have missions, and we need to follow the guidelines of those mission's."

I ground my teeth. "And there are also the idiots with sticks shoved up their asses!"

Another pause. "The EVO powered ship you're in is about to come down."

I pushed Rex down the hole I made and I jumped, flashing open my wings and flying through the blue sky as Rex finally made his damn machine.

"We'll be there in half an hour." I sighed.

"Good, don't scare us like that again." I hung up.

* * *

**_A/N: Yes, some parts are really random but I spent all night making this so I was half asleep. Hope you enjoyed this reasonably long chapter. If you have any suggestions for what you think would make a good filler chapter please let me know. My brain is fried and I need a filler idea so any suggestion will be taken—but not the mean ones._**

**_P.S: The filler won't have any effect on the actual story. I know that what the word _filler _implies. _**

THANKS.


	10. Chapter 10

**The song you want to listen to for this is Replay by Iyaz, pretty damn old but I love this song. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Generator Rex or any of its characters, only Izzy and any other OC's. **

`Aftermath `

Flying a little ways from an explosion…for the sake of sanity would do that? Oh yeah, me and Rex. That makes _perfect _sense.

The explosion wasn't the problem—it was the wave of energy after that. It hit our backs like a bag filled with cement, a big bag. I was spun through the air so I could watch a red portal pop out of thin air.

"Breach," I gasped.

She left her portal and then popped up behind me and tied up my wings.

"Damn it," I growled, "Lemme go!"

I started plummeting even faster down to my death until finally a glass ceiling was just in my face. It hit like cold water when you just wake up, but hitting the floor from the sky felt like…well…hitting the floor when you're shot out of the sky.

It was a bookstore, laced with all kinds of things. Teddy bears, books (of course), diaries, pens, pencils, basically a whole crap load of nick-knacks. I hit right where all the diaries were with the bears stacked right next to the tiny cute books.

My blood from the fall was smeared against one of the books from my very fingertips, along all of the decorative pages. I hurried to catch my breath, hoping none of the fur from the teddy bears would get in my mouth.

I saw Rex fall in a bucket filled with children's books. He landed on Alice in Wonderland.

That's all I saw before groaning and closing my eyes.

Waking up was harder then it was supposed to be at that moment, for some reason. I opened my eyes one damn time and people were flashing lights in my eyes and asking me so many different questions.

"Ma'am can you tell us your name?" What total BS questions were these?

"Alice," I lied with my voice sounding tired.

"What is your last name?"

"Page." Another lie, I hoped Rex would do whatever the hell my plan was, especially if I was winging it.

"You fell through the glass ceiling of a book store ma'am, you're in the hospital." Oh.

As soon as my eyes lost the black splotches, I looked down at my new outfit: green hospital gown…whoopee.

"Alice, can you please tell us if you know this boy?" Rex walked in, wearing his clothes and was directed into the hospital bed next to mine.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know him."

"Are you sure? His name is Ryan Keller." Ha! What a weak name.

"Yes, I'm sure. Are you talking to me like I've gone mad?" I snapped.

"No!"

I saw Rex laugh a little while I sent the Doctor out of the room. "Okay, _Ryan, _why did they let you keep your clothes on?"

"Because mine were too awesome to take off," Rex laughed.

I grinned devilishly. "That'll be a problem in the future."

Rex blushed a little and threw his jacket to me which I yanked on. "I'm tired."

"I'm hungry." I whined, "I want some Jell-O."

Rex blinked at me. "Did you even look at yourself yet? I feel like Jell-O is the least of your problems."

Well, I hadn't thought about my injuries all I thought about was Rex and Jell-O which again may just mix well together in the near future with plastic pool. Yeah, yeah, judge me later.

I got up shakily and walked up to the long mirror. "Well damn."

I had long slashes across my arms, legs, my shoulder felt really weird, and I had broken my left arm. How in the hell did I miss a cast?

I giggled. "Maybe I have gone mad…"

Rex remembered something the second time I said 'mad'. "Oh, the bookstore we landed in was owned by this lady. She gave you a book that had your blood in it and a teddy bear and gave us a book I landed on."

I smiled. "So she gave us whatever we ruined with our blood?"

"Yup, or at least that's what it seems like."

"Funny."

I ran my hand through the crisp pages of the diary, or what I would call a journal and set it down on my bed.

"I need to get out of this drag." I growled. It was itchy, uncomfortable, and I was not wearing pants.

This time Rex smiled and stood to come closer to me. "I can help you with that."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You talk big, but you can't go through with it."

Rex glared at me a little and someone burst through the closed door with a shoulder bag filled with my clothes, my boots in the woman's other hand.

I wanted my clothes back, I wanted them back _now. _

"Hello," She said, "Mrs. Alice, I have brought you your clothes, and after this please call for a nurse and she'll take you and Ryan to my office once you're dressed."

She tossed the bag of clothes on my bed and I eagerly grabbed them. "Wait," I stopped her, "Who are you anyway?"

She had brown hair that was put into a bun, and she pretty much looked like a librarian.

"My name is Mrs. Tenors," She sighed, "That is all." She left.

So I awkwardly clung to my clothes and saw Rex starring at my toes. "So…"

"You can't stay." I replied instantly.

He pouted and closed the door behind him when he left the room.

I got dressed and brought Rex back inside after flipping through Alice and Wonderland. (**A/N: Alice and Wonderland is my favorite book and Disney movie) **Rex pulled me up from the bed and plopped down where I had been on the bed; pulling me up in between his legs so I could lie against his chest and laid his hands against my stomach.

"Read to me,"

I smiled and snuggled against him, "Do you even like books?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind staying like this for a while." Sweet, that's what he always was.

"The Hatter opened his eyes very wide on hearing this; but all he said was, `Why is a raven like a writing-desk?'

`Come, we shall have some fun now!' thought Alice. `I'm glad they've begun asking riddles.-I believe I can guess that,' she added aloud.

`Do you mean that you think you can find out the answer to it?' said the March Hare.

`Exactly so,' said Alice.

`Then you should say what you mean,' the March Hare went on.

`I do,' Alice hastily replied; `at least-at least I mean what I say-that's the same thing, you know.'

`Not the same thing a bit!' said the Hatter."

It took a good moment before I remembered I was supposed to call the nurse. I groaned and rolled around to press the button.

"We're ready," I answered back to the machine.

I tugged myself up from Rex, sat across from him and closed the book. He looked dazed.

"Why is the raven like a writing-desk?" He asked.

I smiled at him, "Hell if I know. I've gone mad."

A nurse came in and smiled at us. "Come with me, please."

*Providence*

They no longer had Rex, or Izzy. The White Knight's voice blasted in through the speakers.

"They have been hidden, since Van Kleiss and his group wasn't killed in the explosion."

Holiday seemed outraged. "Sir, with all due respect, isn't that a bit reckless? They were in better care here than they ever could be with a foster parent."

Six agreed. "Rex and Izzy are missing training sessions."

Holiday sighed. "While I think it would be a good idea to get them exposed to other kids their age and parents, I'm only thinking about their safety."

White Knight responded with this. "Weapon safety second, human's safety first."

He left the screen.

_**It took me forever to write that. I had an extreme case of writers block for a long ass time and I'm also trying to start a new criminal minds story while trying to get people to do my contest. Plus my dad is leaving to go back to Iraq on Monday so I've been trying to spend time with him so please be patient with me. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it; I will post more when I can. **_

_**PS. I hope I can count on some to do my contest. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Generator Rex or any of its characters, only Izzy and any other OC's. **

**

* * *

**

For a long moment Rex and I stared at the nurse, then to each other, and then back at the nurse. It had been a while since I had actually been around anyone other than Rex, so I carefully sat down and took a long deep breath.

"Why are we here?" I asked. I saw Rex tuck the book I had been reading into his jacket from the corner of my eye. I figured he liked being read to.

The nurse kept her fake, plastered on smile and gestured to blood on the floor. "You were injured badly. We helped you."

Rex leaned over to me. "This is a hospital, Iz."

I shrugged. "I don't care. They must know about me at least, right?"  
The nurse interrupted us with a laugh, "We know about your _unique_ situation, and we've taken it into account. Please, come with us."

I was rooted to my seat and refused to move until Rex heaved me up and carried me up bridal style and dragged me out of the cold room that had oddly become comfortable. My hands were locked on Rex's jacket and I breathed in the calming scent – arcade and febreeze…nice.

"Why are we cooperating?" I asked dreamily, lost in the insides of his jacket. Rex shrugged.

"They remind me of Holiday, and I guess I've learned to trust doctors. They helped us, didn't they?" As he listed the facts, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I don't buy it. Oh awesome my arms in a cast, you got bruised ribs. Anyone can deliver bad news." I noted, "I don't want to trust them. If they come at me with one syringe I swear they're going to be glad that they work in a hospital."

Rex chuckled. "I don't think anything could make them glad to work at a hospital."

I nodded and suddenly I realized that we had stopped, and the nurse had opened an odd double door that I thought only Providence had. She set her fingers on it and it opened with a click and she turned to us. "Come now; let's meet the woman in charge."

Rex lifted me up lightly and showed me to the nurse. "I already met her. I'm dating her." I pushed against Rex's chest and stood on my own, but I did miss the contact.

"Let's go then, so I can see what she wants." I said.

As Rex was about to walk with me, the nurse pushed him back gently. "Sir, I'm afraid you'll have to wait here."

Now Rex looked more distrusting and pissed off than I was. "Why?"

"Madam Helga doesn't appreciate men." The nurse said.

I saw Rex lean over me, as if he was angry, and then plant a kiss on my lips. I blinked at him as he brushed his thumb across my jaw-line. "I'll be out here. I know you'll be fine."

I nodded. "It's not like anything could happen to me. I'm an EVO after all, love." I turned to the nurse and nodded to her. "Let's go then."

The nurse giggled. "Scared to lose your nerve?"

I growled. "Funny. I always have back up."

She paled and quickly led me off as Rex leaned against the wall and patiently waited for me to come back – like a little puppy.

The room was cold, and it made me feel icky, nasty, disgusting. I shivered and quietly wrapped my arms around my shoulders trying to keep myself from that feeling. As soon as we stepped inside I wanted to leave.

The nurse turned to me as I spotted in the dark room a desk, a few chairs, and a computer. "Okay, take a seat, Alice." Her hand grazed my shoulder and I shivered as I planted my feet in front of the desk and refused to sit.

The woman on the other side of the desk had dark black hair and a pale grey skin tone. I swallowed the lump in my throat and lifted my head, with all the venom I was born with. "First off, you need some damn heating in this room. Second, what the hell do you want from R-Ryan and I?" I quickly stopped myself from saying Rex's name.

There was a loud chuckle, a male chuckle, from the other side of the desk. I gasped and saw the she-man stand and something fallout from under her shirt. Grape-fruits, tee hee world, tee friggin hee.

"Oh Izzy my dear girl, how stupid you are." Suddenly the man was across the table and had me pinned under him on the ground. I quickly tried to bolt up but only got to the point where I could see who it was. Van Kleiss, the evil maniac who I had tried to flee from.

"You gotta be friggin killing me!" I screamed.

"Yes, I '_gotta_'." Van Kleiss said as five things pierced through my skin on my stomach. I screamed in agony and the disgusting, nasty, feeling deep inside.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't scream. I tried to but managed only weak whimpers of Rex's name. I needed him to help me. I kicked hard, and hear Van Kleiss snicker as I tried. I hit the desk and knocked over a computer, a lamp, and a few stacks of paper work.

- Rex

Izzy had been gone too long. I tapped my fingers against the wall and decided if she didn't show up in the next five minutes I would go in after her, no matter what. The nurse walked out into the hall and smiled at me.

"Hello, would you like something to drink?" She asked. It was a new nurse. We stood there awkwardly for four minutes, and then she asked again. "Rex, would you like something to drink?"

I blinked. "I told you my name was Ryan." I said.

Then there was a long smirk across her face, bold. "Oh poo, I ruined the game!" Then she lunged at me and I quickly dodged and burst through the door.

Loud thuds lined the halls as I spotted Izzy sprawled out on the floor with Van Kleiss on top of her. She screamed and reached her arm weakly out to me as I knocked Van Kleiss off of her.

"Leave. Her. Alone." It was ominous, every word was poison.

Izzy held her stomach in pain and I ran to her side, gently lifting her up. "What did he do to you?" She knew what the question secretly held, the question that I clearly feared.

She shook her head no. He hadn't _done _anything to her. She looked up at me with a whimper. "He stabbed me. My stomach is burning!"

I punched and kicked Van Kleiss until I saw the purple blood splat on the walls, but all he did was laugh, over and over. Suddenly the wall burst open; the debris knocked me off of Van Kleiss and threw me next to Izzy. Circe was standing in the mist of the broken wall and she held out a hand to me. "Rex, c'mon, hurry!" I quickly nodded and plucked Izzy up and ran out to where Circe stood and onto a platform. "Whose she?" Circe asked.

"Now is not the time!" I insisted as Circe growled and I flew off with Circe on my back and Izzy in my arms.

- Izzy

When I thought of death, I didn't think it would be like that. There was no bright light, or a flash from my past. There was a grassy hill, a peach tree, a snake, and a gate. The snake coiled in front of the tree and he hissed at me.

"Do not eat from this tree, or death will surely be your vow."

I was dazed and slowly, my hand reached for the peach. Then my stomach burned, as if someone had dug a hole in it with a splintered wooden spoon. When I saw the snake next he was biting into my stomach and I screamed and collapsed into myself.

Then I woke up with a gasp, long coughs, and waves of pain. Then I saw him, like an angel at the side of my bed. After realizing I was in a bed, of course, that whole angel thing made sense. He was peering up at me from the blanket, his face nearly covered.

I stroked his palm with my thumb and instantly got his response. "Love, are you okay now?" I liked that nickname.

"Babe, my stomach is burning me inside out." I said, "But I'm glad to see your okay."

He smiled and hopped onto the bed, let go of my hand, and patted my legs. "I'm completely fine. We made it back to Providence."

I felt a big smile come across my face. "Really, we made it back? I wanna go see Holiday and the Hulk!"

To the best of my ability I jumped out of bed and started towards Laboratory 2, the laboratory that looked over the petting zoo. I scratched my stomach as Rex and I walked and I looked into the kitchen and saw the girl who Van Kleiss had shown me when I had gone blind.

"Who is she?" I asked venomously. I pointed accusingly at her and turned to Rex who held out a bundle of flowers.

"A friend…? Her name is Circe." He offered.

"A _girl_friend," I tested the word, "You two timing male hussy!"

I smacked the daffodils against Rex's chest and the girl named Circe ran in and knocked me down. I grabbed her ankles, yanked her down, and sat on her back nearly tearing her hair out as Rex tried to yank me off of her.

Six and Holiday rounded the corner and stared at me.

"Welcome home!" Holiday said cheerily, with Six in the background in his less than happy voice.

All three of us on the floor paused. Rex chuckled sheepishly, "Nice to be back."

As long as I was concerned, the beating continued.


	12. Chapter 12

short chapter, just to start up some excitment in my life. Its gettin' kinda dull. :P derp. Song for this week: The End Where I Begin by the Script! ENJOY. Even though it's short...:P Stupid me.

* * *

Long gangly fingers ran across Izzy's stomach, the up to her shoulders. Izzy's purple orbs stared at the ceiling, really at nothing in particular, just a glazed look. Her usually pale skin on her abdomen was light pinkish red and bubbling.

"How bad is it, Doc?" Izzy ground out, looking at Holiday.

Holiday's eyes were wide. "This is _really_ bad, Izzy. What on earth happened to you?" Not sure how to reply, Izzy looked at the window of the contamination quarantine room, and saw Rex standing there next to Six – Rex looked terrified, and Six never really showed any emotions.

Holiday's fingers ran a hand over a bubble and Izzy let out a bone splitting scream and tossed around on the table.

"When is that sample…coming…_back_?" She shrieked, yanking her shirt down.

Holiday nodded and showed her the envelope. "They came awhile ago, I only needed to check for myself." Izzy screamed again while Holiday read the results. "You have odd bacteria in your blood system…actually, it's a bacteria and its _nanites_. It's a disease and it's an infection."

Izzy's eyes were wide and her voice was like a shrill whine every word. "Am I going to die?" She answered her own question as she leaned over and vomited blood to the side of the table, out of Rex and Six's sight.

"Get them out of here tell them it's just a bug in her system." White Knight ordered, from a screen in the room.

"But sir, this is very serious! She needs rest, and if you tell them that then I'm sure that she won't be getting her rest." Holiday insisted. Izzy grabbed Holiday's wrist roughly, wiping blood from her chin.

Her eyes told Holiday to shut up, just like she wanted to say verbally. "I can do it, and it won't be a problem." Izzy pulled herself off the filmy white table and took deep breaths before walking out into the hallway where Rex scooped her up.

"Izzy, are you okay? Don't even try lying to me." Rex growled.

Izzy smiled weakly and ran a palm across his cheek. "I-It's just a stomach bug, babe. Don't even worry, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now, let's go discuss the Circe matter."

Rex flinched when Izzy grabbed his hand and walked down the hall to the room where Circe was to stay. Izzy turned her head to look at Six who shook his head at her and walked into the examination/contamination quarantine room.

Iz POV

Rex was starring me down, worriedly, distrusting of me. My stomach was burning as it flipped, over and over, again and again.

Circe's room was disturbingly clean – and providence certainly hadn't cleaned it. Looked like she was a neat-freak; and at that moment it became abruptly clear to me why Rex and Circe hadn't worked out. Rex was a slob - and I was cool with that - but it appeared Circe wasn't.

"So, what're you guys here to talk to me about?" Circe asked as she put Windex on her side table.

"What happened between you and Rex and can I be sure it will never happen again." I said with a small chuckle. "Rex, cover your ears so us girls can talk."

"So what am I now to you? I thought this was a partnership!"

I giggled. "Well, you're my bitch so deal with it."

He covered his ears and I ran a hand through my hair with another giggle. "Answer the question, bitch," Her eyes widened. "Are you ever going to touch my boyfriend again? If so, then trust that I will be whooping your pasty little ass as soon as I see it. Are we clear?" I gave her a smile.

"We'll see." She glared and started to rapidly rub circles on the table. Rex uncovered his ears and smiled at me.

The next morning I was in the Providence jet by six in the morning to be inspected by Holiday before we left. All I knew about this illness was that it was like having your appendix explode every five minutes, and it made me puke blood.

On the jet – having slept stayed there until five in the morning – Rex had me in his arms in a comforting way, letting me sleep since he thought I was sick. It was so nice of him, and I knew that was one of the reasons I loved him so much.

My wings outstretched when he offered them his hand, he ruffled my feathers and pretty much toyed with them the whole ride.

To my dismay, when we actually got there, the ground wasn't a nice flatland like I had expected. Instead it was a hillside, rocky and annoyingly hard to land on. As soon as I spotted this I was at the door and flying out to land a bit softer than the jet could.

Letting out a short sigh as I landed, Rex was behind me instantly, carrying Circe because she couldn't fly.

"So this is where we're doing surveillance?" I said softly, "There doesn't seem to be much to survey here." It was simply a hillside, nothing interesting here. Providence was getting sloppy.

"Who knows, this could be interesting." Circe said, turning to Rex. "Don't you think?" That was flirtatious, and I knew it. Flirting was off limits.


	13. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

Okay, so I suppose I have alot of explaing to do. I've realized that some people are reading this story and I have done no work on it. I want to, but every time I start a chapter I always end up deleting it because it doesn't have that spectacular feeling that I used to get when I write for this story. I've just lost interest. Trust me though, it's very infrequent that I just completely forget about a story or a character that I love so much. I'm talking about Izzy. She was one of the first idea's in my head and I refuse to just let it die out. Yes, I'm talking like an insane person, but whatever.

So I told a friend of mine about my situation and she said I should do a Q & A. She told me to leave it completely to the characters, like you guys ask Izzy a question she'll answer it. Same thing with all the other characters. You can ask me too. My friend told me she went through the same thing, and she did this and got her inspiration back and now is continuing her story. So hopefully this will help me out.

I really don't know how many people read this story, or if I will get any questions, but if I don't I doubt this story will continue. Izzy will, but the story could die and I don't want that. So, submit questions! I don't care if their crazy, gross, stupid, normal, or cheese! They will all be answered. So, again this is what my friend told me to do, and I really miss her (I moved, so I won't be seeing her unlesss I move back to CA). She gave me other alternitives, that I will do but their kind of like at home things so this how **you guys, my readers **can help me out.

I'm really nervous that I'm not going to get anything, but at the same time I really want to save my story. So, yeah. I'll do my best, I can only hope you guys will meet me half-way.

- Neko


End file.
